Kiss to Build a Dream On
by Shandrial
Summary: The crew of the Bebop are on Mars after what should be a strait cut bounty, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems, especially for them. Who is the mysterious woman with their criminal? And what is her fascination with Spike? Not a romance. WIP
1. Luck Be a Lady Tonight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cowboy Bebop. It is the creation of Hajime Yadate, and belongs to Sunrise productions. Oh, yeah, and the story title comes from the incredible Lou Armstrong song of the same name.

**Author:** Shandrial

**Story:** _A Kiss to Build a Dream On_

**Characters:** Expect it to be full cast, but revolving around a lot of Spike.

**Rating:** Pg. Some parts Pg 13 for violence or language.

**Author's note:** This is my first Bebop fic and only second anime attempt, so feedback _is_ appreciated. And please note, this story is not to be a romance.

-------------------------------

**Cowboy Bebop**

**Jam Session:** **A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

**Chapter 1:** **Luck be a Lady Tonight**

_"My luck is so bad that if I bought a cemetery, people would stop dying."_

- Ed Furgol

* * *

"_Are you sure?" _came the voice over the speaker. 

"Edward is _suuuuure_," Ed said as if it was obvious.

"_Alright, alright."_

Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th cut the transmission and looked over at Ein. The Welsh corgi stared up at Ed and his ears picked up.

"Ed knows Ein. Jet-person cannot hear anymore. Jet-person is getting to ooold."

"Edward is hungry," Ed said as she rose to walk, arms flailing, towards the refrigerator.

The communication light blinked again, but Ed was gone. Ein flipped the switch with his nose and barked.

"_Great,"_ a dry voice floated out, _"out of the two I didn't want to get, it has to be one of them."_

Ein ran toward the refrigerator barking. Ed looked up from rummaging, through nothing really, at Ein as the date dog came running in.

"What is it Ein?" Edward asked in a relatively normal moment.

Ein barked again.

"A message, message, yea!" the red head cat like girl somehow figured out.

Edward ran back to the other room followed by Ein.

"Hello? Anyone? Jet? What is going on there? Is anyone there, besides that mutt?" 

"Edward is here!" Ed said sitting down.

A sigh came over the speaker. Ed switched on the video feed.

"_Ed, where is Jet?" Faye asked._

"Faye-Faye is coming back to the Bebop, Bebop! Bebop, Bebop, like Faye-Faye!" Ed ranted.

"Edward!" Faye growled, not in the mood.

Edward went on for a short while unfazed, before she finally answered Faye.

"Jet-person is with Spike-person."

"What have you got Ed?" Faye asked.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jet Black asked skeptically. 

"_Edward is suuuuure,"_ came the annoyed voice over the speaker.

"Alright, alright," he answered.

"Well, this is it," Jet said turning to Spike Spiegel, "he's using the card in that store."

Spike nodded in response, but didn't say anything.

Jet glanced up toward the sky. He could just picture them walking out with the bounty head, and there was Faye swooping down in the _Redtail_ to make their lives more complicated. No, Jet shook his head. It was bad luck to jinx yourself before a job. Their luck was bad enough as it was and they needed the money.

"Well, you ready Spike?" the man asked looking to the side.

There was no one beside him.

"Uh, Spike?"

Jet looked around at the empty street and sighed.

Just_ one_ of them was enough to take care of.

* * *

Spike Spiegel pushed open the convenience store door and walked inside. He walked passed a short blonde man at the counter and nodded to the guy in greeting. The reading came up in the glasses. Yes, that was him all right. One Bernard Larson, wanted for some sort of extortion or other, it really didn't matter. What _did_ matter is that the reward was 5 million woolongs. Spike lowered the glasses and looked around. 

_Where was Jet? _he thought.

To answer Spike's question, Jet walked through the door shooting him a dry look. The larger man casually walked over near Spike and glanced at the shelf in front of him.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Spike commented quietly.

Jet simply sighed again and rolled his eyes. Why did he bother?

The man at the counter headed for the door before Jet could think of a reply. The two of them slowly moved to follow the man out. As soon as they were outside, Jet glanced around.

The street was still empty, that was a good sign.

* * *

The man walked over to a red car parked at the corner of one of the side alleys. There was another man already sitting in the vehicle. 

Whistling to himself, the blonde man moved to open the car door, but halted as he heard what sounded like a gun being cocked. He froze and turned slowly around to find two men behind him and one holding a gun on him.

"For an extortionist, you would've thought the guy would have known better then to use his own money card. Especially with a bounty on his head. You, out of the car!" the lanky one with the gun yelled to the guy sitting in the car.

The big one shook his head in mock disapproval and then turned to Larson.

"Bernard Larson, your worth 5 million woolongs, you know that?" the big one asked.

Spike and Jet received an answer they didn't quite expect. The blonde man looked offended at the question.

"Five million? Is that all?"

Spike and Jet looked at each other a bit confused.

"Just what exactly did you do anyway?" Jet asked confused.

Bernard Larson smirked at Jet, and the big man could feel his temperature rising.

"Nothing you'll live to know about," he commented casually as the guy from the car came to stand next him.

Spike couldn't help it. He just _had_ to say something to that. Unfortunately for him, though, he never got the chance as a ship came barreling out of nowhere. He half expected to see the _Redtail_, but to his surprise, it was another ship.

A ship with weapons.

The blue craft swooped down and opened fire. All four men bolted in different directions with pieces of building and car following. Spike couldn't tell if the pilot was after Jet and him, the bounty head, or both, because the pilot definitely lacked discretion.

Spike ducted down next to the nearest building, while Jet ended up across the alley.

"What are you doing over there?" Spike called lightly across the street.

Jet flinched as a bullet ricocheted close to Spike's head. The big man saw the bounty head run for the alley and signaled to his partner that the guy was running. A big mistake, he realized a second later, as the lanky man stood suddenly, bullets blazing around him, and ran after the blonde man. Jet rubbed his face with his right hand and sighed. Why him?

"What are you doing?!" Jet yelled after his partner.

He was too late; there would be no stopping his reckless partner now. Well, there was still the nameless guy left, he thought. And there just might be a bounty to go with whatever name the man had.

Jet rose and ducked back again as the ship opened-fire once more. He slowly peered around the corner and to his amazement the blue ship stopped its barrage.

"Uh?" he thought out loud.

The answer presented itself a moment later as the _Redtail_ came soaring towards the blue ship.

"_Now_ she shows up!" Jet mumbled.

Forgetting his earlier thoughts against Faye showing up, Jet used the chance to make a move for the other guy. The man saw Jet running towards him and took off.

"Why do they always have to run?" Jet yelled as he speed up.

* * *

"They better appreciate this!" Faye said as she piloted the _Redtail_ towards the other ship. 

The blue ship was smaller, but faster than the _Redtail_, and it turned easily towards Faye. She banked the _Redtail_ to the left as the other ship opened fire on her now. She swerved around the roof of a building and came about firing back at the other ship.

"This also counts for 40!" she said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Spike grimaced as one of the bullets sliced through his upper left arm. Well, nothing to be done about it now, he thought. Bernard Larson cut sharply to the right a few building up and the bounty hunter sprinted after him. Spike slowed before he rounded the corner and looked around the edge of the building. The blonde man was attempting to scale the alley fence. 

Spike Spiegel, going for the hands on approach, holstered his weapon as he closed the distance between the two. He grabbed a hold of the blonde man's feet and pulled. The man slipped from the fence and dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"We can do this the easy way, or the fun way," Spike said looming over the man.

The blonde man sprung up at Spike and he easily sidestepped him.

"Looks like it's the fun way."

* * *

Jet grappled the nameless man from behind and the two went crashing down to the ground. To Jet's surprise the man managed to roll out of his grasp and sprung to his feet. The big man rolled up to his feet also. The man rounded on Jet and attacked. The guy was much faster than he looked and Jet had a time of it just trying to dodge the punches. He managed to avoid most, well alright some of them, anyway. His own swipes only connected once in a while. 

Right now, Jet wished he had gone after the other guy, and let his quick footed partner have this one.

* * *

The other ship rolled out of her line of fire without taking any damage, but this didn't daunt Faye. It made her angry. She doggedly pursued the blue ship towards the ground still firing.

* * *

Spike had refrained from attacking the guy yet, and just let him smash into things as he attempted to hit the bounty hunter. He was growing tired of this lame fight, though, and was about to hit the man, when a rain of bullets swept down at the two. Both men forgot about each other and leapt for cover. 

"Jesus Faye!" Spike cursed as he landed hard on his wounded arm.

The sudden movement was disorientating, making black dots dance playfully across Spike's vision.

* * *

Jet stumbled backwards from the impact of the last punch. This fight was starting to get irritating now, Jet thought. He was glad he knew how to take a beating. On impulse, Jet grabbed for the guy. The unexpected move took the man by surprise and the larger man wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. 

Before Jet could enjoy his small victory or slam the guy against something, bullets sprayed down at them.

Abandoning the fight for self-preservation, the pair dodged out of the way.

"Watch it Faye!" Jet yelled to the sky as he ran for cover.

* * *

"Your mine now!" Faye cried as she followed the blue ship towards the ground. 

The buildings blocked the ship's ways to the sides and it was too large to fit up the street. The blue ship was efficiently pinned in with Faye closing in from the top.

The pilot once again proved how nimble the ship was and to Faye's horror, the blue ship suddenly pulled up.

Right towards Faye in the _Redtail_!

That pilot was nuts! Faye thought. And for a brief second it felt like she was trying to chase down Spike. Reacting on instinct, Faye pulled up and tried to bank to the side. She almost managed to clear the building, but the_ Redtail's_ undercarriage clipped the top of the structure. The jolt nearly knocked Faye out of her seat and she struggled to keep the ship from crashing into any more buildings.

Faye gained control of the _Redtail_ and breathed a sigh of relief. The blue ship was already speeding out of there and she knew she wouldn't be able to catch it.

Well, there probably goes some woolongs, she thought dryly.

* * *

Jet and the nameless man looked up and their eyes widened in unison as large chunks of building fell from the sky. Jet managed to clear the area, but the other man wasn't as lucky. One of the larger pieces fell directly on the guy and Jet flinched. 

He sighed again.

Bounties were usually less if the person was dead. If this guy even had one, he thought miserable.

Hopefully Spike had had more luck.

* * *

Regaining his senses, Spike gritted his teeth, and sat up. To his relief, Larson wasn't rising much faster and looked even more stunned than he was. 

Spike rose a bit shakily and walked over to stand above the blonde man.

"Alright Larson, it's over. Come on," Spike said wearily.

"Is it?" a throaty female voice said behind him, followed by a very definite click.

In that split second Spike prepared himself.

Then it happened.

The bullet slammed into Spike's back with enough force to rip him off his feet and the ground rushed up to met him. He hit the ground face first and the familiar white-hot pain shot up to his head and all the way down to his legs. Spike's vision tilted and swayed crazily and began to darken.

Somewhere out in the rapidly dimming and confusing world, a deeper shadow fell over the bounty hunter, and he tried to turn dark eyes up to the source. The shadow knelt into his line of sight and long dark hair cascaded down to gentle caress his cheek. The hair was cool to the touch and already the searing pain was beginning to fade. Spike briefly got a flash of the face of a woman with steel gray eyes. In Spike's semi conscious state, she had the face of an angel, a fallen angel. A voice drifted through the air like a memory on the edge of a dream.

"Bernard doesn't belong to you. Better luck next time, cowboy."

Then the dark curtain lifted up and disappeared.

The bounty hunter's eyes followed the movement up and proceeded to keep going as they rolled back into his head.

Spike sunk down into the inviting void of unconsciousness and knew no more.

**TBC… **

* * *

**Again, I do not write romance stories, sorry. Feedback, reviews, and advice greatly appreciated, but never neccissary.**


	2. Angel Eyes

**Warnings**: Language

-----------------------

**Chapter 2: Angel Eyes**

_"Some mornings, it's just not worth chewing through the leather straps."_

- Emo Philips

* * *

"Were you trying to kill me?!" Jet yelled. 

"I should have just let him shoot you then," came the sarcastic reply.

"Look what you did to the guy!" Jet fumed pointing to the still figure, half buried in rubble.

"If this guy even had a bounty, we might not get anything now! And look at the _Redtail_. You know what it's going to cost to get it fixed? And lets not forget to repair to the buildings you destroyed!"

Faye simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She knew this was just Jet's way of showing he had been concerned, in his own way.

"Spike had better of got Larson," Jet finally finished crossing his own arms.

Jet pouted a moment until a thought came to him.

"Where the hell _is_ Spike anyway?" he asked.

"When I first swooped down, I think I saw him a few buildings down with someone else," Faye answered motioning her head in the direction.

"Good," Jet said happily, "if he caught up to Larson, then he got him. Maybe this won't be a total waste after all. It might even pay for the damages."

The large man pulled out the communicator and tried to get a hold of Spike. He received no answer. He then signaled Edward.

"_Edward is here Jet-person. Did Jet-person and Spike-person get the bounty, bounty?"_

"Not yet, Ed. So Spike hasn't called you?" Jet asked.

"_Nosy cozy. Only Ein-ein has called Edward. Is the Spike person dead?"_

Jet ignored the question of whether Spike was dead or not.

"Thanks Ed," he said then cut the line.

"I guess we have to go look for our bounty then?" Faye asked irritably.

"Our bounty? When did this become _our_ bounty? You left remember?"

"Hey, I bailed you out, I've earned some of it!"

Faye was fairly proud of that fact, that _she_ had bailed someone else out for once.

Jet gave Faye a half way smile.

"I knew you'd come back," he commented before walking away from Faye.

Faye huffed before she followed Jet. The two split up and each went down a separate alley.

"Spike? Yo, Spike!" Jet called as he looked down one of the spaces between two buildings.

Spike, when he actually put his mind to it, was a pretty efficient bounty hunter. He could have had Larson, collected the bounty, and been back on the Bebop by now if he wanted to. So what was he doing? Jet had a bad feeling about this and he was worried for his partner, although, he would never admit it of course.

* * *

"He's probably half way to the _Bebop_ by now," Faye sighed as she looked down the empty alley. 

At least, that's what she told herself.

The woman repeated that phrase until she made a right. As soon as she turned the corner, Faye's sucked in her breath. There was a figure lying face down in the alley, a figure with greenish hair that she couldn't mistake for anyone else.

"Shit!" Faye cursed.

She reacted without thinking and darted down the silent alley, with the sound of her boots ringing out around her.

* * *

"Spike, where the hell are you?" Jet mumbled to himself. 

Jet was turning around to go back when Faye's excited voice rang over the speaker.

"_Jet! I found him! We got to do something."_

"Calm down Faye," Jet said calmly.

"_You calm down!"_ she shot back.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"_On the side street I went down! Where do you think I am?"_

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Jet knew it, he just knew it, his gut had been right.

* * *

Faye knelt down next to Spike, ignoring the spreading puddle of blood, and tried to wake him. She reached out and shook him a little. 

"Wake up! This isn't funny Spike, wake up, move, swear, do something," she commanded exasperated.

Faye forced herself to breath deeply. He was so infuriating! One minute making her life miserable, making her hate him, and now he had to do something like this. The sound of footsteps brought the woman out of her thoughts, and she instinctively reached for her gun. Jet rounded the corner and paused at the site of his friend. For once he wished he was wrong.

Faye relaxed and put away the weapon. Jet regained his composure quickly and knelt down next to Faye.

The big man did a quick check over their fallen companion and Faye looked at him anxiously.

"We need to get him help and fast," Jet said calmly.

Faye, for once refraining from any smart comments, simply nodded. Mind made up, she pressed a button on her bracelet and from nearby you could here the beaten, but flyable, _Redtail's_ engines fire up. Moments later the ship came to hover over the trio, blowing papers and trash around in a fierce whirlwind that whipped Faye's headband off.

* * *

"Does Ein-ein think the Spike-person is dead?" Ed asked and looked at the data dog through her bright yellow goggles. 

Ein lay down on the floor with a whimper. Ed sprawled out on the floor next to the dog, not bothering to remove the goggles, with her feet and arms up in the air. She made little pedaling motions with all four limbs and moved her head back and forth, like a snake.

"Jet-person could let Edward know. Edward _does_ care if the Spike-person is dead!" she complained to the dog.

Ein barked in response and lay his head back down.

* * *

The setting sun filtered in through the high-rise window. The red, gold rays settled lazily over the woman standing in the window and illuminated her long dark hair, hair that hung well down to the woman's thin waist. Her hair had a red sheen to it in the dying sun that matched the rays of light. Her striking, steel gray eyes stared at the setting sun from her delicately shaped face. 

The woman reminded one of a beautiful melancholy damsel in distress, watching from her balcony window day after day for prince charming to show up. A lovely and delicate angel, she looked, but this woman was hardly in distress and needed no protection from someone else.

For Bernard Larson, sitting in a big comfy chair across the room, he figured that was what made the woman so appealing to men. Her charm came from the thought of having a delicate flower to put on a pedestal and protect. It must be an instinct for a lot of men, he thought to himself. That image worked well to their advantage and, unlucky for her prey, those men found a set of deadly fangs under the sweet exterior.

"What's the matter Isabelle?" the man asked.

"You are too careless," she said without turning around.

"I wasn't aware I had a bounty on my head yet," he explained.

"I would be more careful. The next time I might not be there to bail you out," she said coolly.

Larson was mildly offended by that comment, but held his tongue. He valued his tongue where it was.

"Why didn't you kill him?" the blonde man asked after a pause.

Isabelle finally turned from the window and her steel gray eyes had turned into deep icy pools. The man was glad he was used to getting that stare, but the cold glare sent a shiver down his spine nonetheless.

"I wanted the cowboy to live," she finished without further explanation.

"So, you've found another one?" he asked teasingly.

The dark-haired woman let the ghost of a smile cross her face.

"Perhaps," was all she said, before turning back to the window.

The man had enough sense to let it drop at that.

* * *

_Blue eyes…_

_Angel eyes…_

The color of an over cast sky, just as pale and cold, swirled around aimlessly in the murky water of his mind.

Eyes that were vaguely familiar, and yet, not.

As his mind started to push its way back to consciousness, he was left in a semi wakeful state. He could feel a slight heaviness in his chest and an uncomfortable ache throughout his whole upper body.

A face went with those eyes, a haunting one that matched the intensity of the stormy eyes. The pale blue eyes were clear in his mind, but the face was still hazy and dream like.

She was looking down at him with something like pity.

Who was she and why did she pity him?

The intensity of the heaviness and ache grew steadily over time. The pressure built until it was hard to breath and the ache grew into actual pain. A searing pain that threatened to burn a hole from his back strait through and out the front. He tried to bring a hand up to relieve some of the discomfort, but that only succeeded in causing a sharper flash of pain.

That flash shot Spike's mind up through the velvety depths and sound slowly returned to his world. He felt a deep weariness. So much so, that he didn't know if he had the strength to open his eyes, so he just kept them shut.

Spike tried once again to bring his hand up to his chest, but a gentle hand blocking the way, intercepted it.

"Shh," a female voice cooed, "you shouldn't move. You'll just hurt yourself."

He felt a cool touch on his cheek and was comforted somewhat by the tenderness.

_Was that Faye?_ He wondered.

It couldn't be, the actions were far too gentle for her.

"You'd make a good a nursemaid, if you just kept acting like that," Spike heard from further away.

"Jet!" he heard Faye shriek from beside him, "you shouldn't creep around like that!"

"I wasn't intentionally doing it," Jet defended; "you were just caught up in the moment."

Mind still groggy or not, Spike heard the amusement in Jet's voice. _Uh oh, here we go_, he thought wearily. Without him to drive crazy, he assumed Faye needed _someone_ to torture. They could still drive him crazy, though, if they started to go at each other's throats right above him. It was already beginning and Faye was yelling at Jet. With a sigh that cause another sharp pain, Spike wearily forced his eyes open.

Only to have them widen in surprise as he unexpectedly saw a pair of large golden ones right above him.

"Spike-person is awake, wake! He did not die!" Ed said happily and laughed.

With Ed hovering precariously over him and Faye and Jet yelling at each other, he some how wished he were dead. At least it would be peaciful.

"What do you mean?" Jet yelled particularly loud, "you were the one that whacked Lester!"

"Shh," Faye shushed harshly, "you're going to wake him up!"

"But Spike-person is already awake," Ed said, although neither one paid her any attention.

It did send her into another happy fit, though. Ed started dancing around Spike singing, "Awaky, waky, banana shaky!" and flinging Ein along with her.

With Jet and Faye shouting nearby and Edward singing at the top of her lungs around him, Spike desperately wished he hadn't woke up.

Water, he kept telling himself. Be calm and flow like water.

It was a motto he had lived by and usually always worked. But with all the noise, the difficulty breathing, and the building headache it was all giving him, he was rapidly becoming anything _but_ calm. It made his eye twitch in annoyance. Without thinking of the consequences afterward and wanting nothing but silence, Spike took a deep breath.

"Would you all shut the hell up!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The pain the action caused almost made him swoon and he struggled for breath. It had served its purpose, however, and peace and quiet reigned through the room.

Edward stopped in mid step, with Ein hanging from her arms, and stared. Jet and Faye also stopped and stared open mouthed at Spike.

After a second, the moment shattered and everyone started talking again, albeit at a much lower volume this time.

"Hey, buddy, your awake!" Jet called.

"It's about time, do you know what we had to go through?" Faye began.

Edward started swinging Ein in circles this time, going back to her song.

Spike fought the urge to groan weakly or simply strangle everyone. At least they were much quieter now, he thought.

"I'm surprised your up…" Jet began, but Faye cut him off.

"It's been days, do you know that? What were you doing? The guy was only an extortionist!" Faye ranted, her moment of protectiveness over.

"Calm down Faye," Jet began switching roles, "Spike might not even remember what happened yet."

Jet and Faye both turned to look at Spike. Even Edward stopped and stared. He did remember, though. Might as well get it over with, he thought. They wouldn't leave him in peace until they knew what happened.

"It wasn't Larson, Faye," Spike said his voice rough from being unused.

"I was getting ready to take him down when, in perfect timing as usual, you shot at us with the _Redtail!_ After I got back up and before I could get him again, I was shot from behind."

"You get a look at who it was?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, she stooped down so I could see her before she left," Spike answered.

"It was a woman?" Jet asked surprised.

The question made Faye cross her arms and glare at Jet.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively.

"And I remember her voice," Spike continued dreamily, not paying attention to them.

Spike closed his eyes and focused on remembering her face.

"She spoke to you too?" Jet asked ignoring Faye.

"Yeah," he mumbled not opening his eyes.

"Well what did she say?" Jet asked.

A sudden realization came to Spike, as he was trying to remember... he was hungry.

"Do we have anything to eat?"

Faye reached to the table and picked up her pack of cigarettes. She took two out and gave one to Spike.

"That's not exactly food," he said dryly.

"It's this or nothing," she commented.

Spike gave a, _what the heck_ look, and took the cigarette.

Faye lit hers up and used it to lit Spike's cigarette.

"Faye!" Jet complained and ripped the cigarette from Spike mouth.

Faye and Spike both looked at Jet puzzled. It wasn't like his was the first time they had smoked around Jet or anything.

"With a chest wound, this is not what he needs," Jet told Faye while holding the smoking cigarette up, "what he _can_ use is some nice beef and bell peppers."

Spike, too tired to argue, didn't say anything.

"And after that," Jet continued happily standing up, "Ed can bring up all the women on Mars who have bounties on their heads, for you to look through."

"Do you know how many women that could be?" Spike asked incredulously.

"Well, it's not like you have anything better to do. Besides, after you and Faye lost the other bounty head, we need some sort of lead."

Jet left the room before either could reply and headed for the kitchen.

"He's been going on about that for two days," Faye said putting the cigarette back in her mouth.

Spike just sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he could go back to sleep and dream about food anyway. Within moments his breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jet rubbed his chin with one hand as he walked and looked at the Welsh corgi following him. 

"You know Ein, I think she wanted Spike to remember her."

Ein just looked up to Jet with hungry eyes.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**aurus**_ – Yea, you're here! Wow, you read this awfully fast! You must stay awake late at night. Mmm, like others I know. ;) Thanks, and thanks for pointing out the type, already fixed! I see you hovering over the poor prone man… mmm… not a bad idea. No, bad author, slaps self You shouldn't take advantage of people while they're down! Yes, back, back to writing I say! I've posted a new Trigun chappie and a Cowboy Bebop fic, **I **need some entertainment now! Must read… more… sucking life… 

_**Red Tirgess**_ – Hehehe. Stalk all you want, really!! These stories are posted to be read, _**all**_ of them. I see you added _Choices_ to your favorites, thank you! Looks like I'm the only LOTR story on your list, I'm honored! I'm glad I have someone reading both genres. Cool. So far, you are the only other one to read that story and my anime ones. Wow, you think everyone is in character? Thank you. Let me tell you, being new to _Cowboy Bebop_, it's hard. I'm struggling here. Hey, I love action movies and video games too!! Probably because most of my friends are guys, so you learn to go with the flow. I do, however, like romantic things, but don't think I have the patience or skill to write anything romantic. Anyway, glad you liked _Choices_, and _Shadows_ should be updated soon.

_**NeptuneHelena**_ – Wow, welcome to both. Glad you like them! Yes, as the warning states, I love suspense. It brings flavor to stories! Oh, me too. I love to torture the characters I like, hence, poor Vash. Thanks for reviewing, hope you still enjoy.

_**AnonymousTrigunOtaku**_ – Hello there! Promising is good, right? Right. Thanks. Glad you seem to like my writing. BTW, I got an AIM thing. It is "Seshetat Qerr." If you wanted to chat. Actually, I have Trillion. It runs all of the ICQ, MSN, and AIM things all at once, so you don't have to download any them all. Maybe I'll see you online sometime.

_**ShinyFairyLights**_ – Cute name! Another person saying I'm in character, wow! And from you too!! Cool. I can't say how funny I thought your story was. I added it to my favorites! Thanks a bunch for adding me to your favorites! I'm honored! And you are not the only strange one out there! I read peoples bios too. I'm nosy, I guess. ;) I like the song _Call Me_, also. I really like, _Ask DNA_ and _Gotta knock a little harder_. "_The Holy Grail"_ and the "_Life of Brain,"_ that's all I've got to say! Hey, I own _Office Space_ on DVD. Hilarious movie. _Umm, yeah_. Says while holding a coffee cup while Shove-This-Jay-o-Bee plays in background. _Identity_ was great also. And, a woman after my own heart, I love everything including 80's music!!!


	3. A Day at the Races

**Chapter 3: A Day at the Races**

_"Have you ever noticed? Anybody going slower than you is an idiot, and anyone going faster than you is a maniac."_

- George Carlin

* * *

"But this could take forever, Jet," Spike complained. 

"Stop complaining, it's not like you have anywhere better to go."

Spike sighed and gingerly lowered himself onto the couch. Ed sat _Tomato_ down on the table in front of him.

"Go fish Spike-person!" Edward said then hopped away.

Not bothering trying to figure Ed out, Spike sighed again and looked at the screen. Ed had already brought up the _full_ list of the women on Mars with bounties on their heads. Jet nodded his head and then started to head from the room.

"And where are you going?" Spike asked.

"_I_ am going to try and find out more about Larson, without having to keep track of either you or Faye."

With that, Jet left Spike sitting alone in the room with _Tomato_ humming quietly in front of him. Spike sighed again, and then winced at the flash of pain it caused. He gingerly reached out and sat Ed's computer on his lap and, since Jet was gone, pulled out a cigarette. Spike went to light it and then realized he didn't have a lighter. Giving up on the idea of getting up to go find one, he pouted and let the cigarette fall from his mouth right where he was. _So much for that idea_, he thought.

By the second page of pictures, Spike was bored and decided this was leading nowhere. The bounty hunter rested his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. He had only just awoken yesterday and the weariness he felt had not left yet. He knew it would take some time to pass. It was peacefully silent on the _Bebop_ right now with Jet and Faye gone, and Ed… well, who knew where Ed was. Quiet moments like this didn't happen very often, which was a good thing… because Spike hated it. It left too much time to think about his past. Something that had no connection to now. Spike gingerly took a deep breath to push back his thoughts and tried to let the quiet wash over him.

Almost without realizing it his head began to get heavy and sink into the cushiony material of the couch, as sleep started to descend upon his weary body. In his semi-wakeful state images came unbidden to his wondering mind. Those haunting stormy blue eyes dominated his mind and he relieved the scene of her over again in his mind trying to pick out any detail he had missed. Everything was hazy and dream-like, making it hard to remember specific details.

A gentle brush of dark hair… deep icy eyes… a voice on the edge of his memory…

Nothing very specific and even now his mind couldn't remember what she had said to him, only the sound of her voice.

What was it about this woman that entranced him so?

Spike already knew the answer to that, although he would never allow himself to admit it. Those eyes, those stormy eyes, reminded him of another pair of steel grey eyes. Steel grey eyes belonging to a certain blonde that would be etched in his memory for the rest of his days.

"Julia," he said barely above a whisper… not even realizing he had said it out loud.

Half the population was women. Why out of all those numbers did this specific woman have to remind him of her?

Spike sighed and sunk deeper into the couch letting his mind wonder in the peace and solitude around him. A noise from somewhere deeper in the ship brought his mind back from his peaceful reverie and he cracked an eye open to see if there was any immediate danger of flying objects from Ed. One could never be too careful around kids after all. The light assaulted his senses and he squinted at its intrusion into his dark world. It was in that moment that two things came to him.

One, nothing was flying towards him.

And two, a memory skirted his consciousness.

Something forgotten until now… a brief hint of gold around the woman's neck. Spike closed his eyes again and focused his mind on remember the object. It was a locket, he was fairly certain. _Great_, he thought. Not only were half the population women, a good bit of them were known to wear jewelry too. A useless detail if ever there was one. Not unless he could remember what the locket specifically looked like and he was too tired to really care right now. Maybe a short rest while it was peaceful would help.

With another sigh Spike settled himself back down into the couch at about the same time Ed came barreling into the main room.

"Ed found it!!" the cat-like girl yelled with joy and presented the object with a flourish.

"So much for that idea," Spike mumbled and sat back up.

Ed went about whatever she was doing, but did it right in the same room and Spike knew there would be no sleep with her out here. So instead, Spike looked back down at the computer sitting in front of him.

"Jet-person said to find it and Edward did!" she laughed.

Spike looked over at the red head hunched over something and just shook his head. He watched as Ein picked up something small in his mouth and started to carry it away.

"No Ein-Ein that belongs to the Jet-person too too!" Ed said chasing after the data dog.

Belongs to… that was familiar.

"_Bernard doesn't belong to you."_

Words to go with the voice…

On impulse the bounty hunter brought up Bernard Larson on the computer.

"Lets see," Spike read out loud, "age 32, height, yeah, yeah, yeah… siblings, here we go. Sister… deceased? Hmm… there goes that idea."

_Isabelle Larson. Died: 2065 A.D. June. 03. Cause: Natural Causes._

Natural causes at 17?

Just out of curiosity Spike pulled up a picture of the sister and nearly fell off the couch.

The picture was that of a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and delicate features, but there was no mistaking those stormy gray eyes. Eyes that he would never forget.

So, the big question was… how did a supposedly dead woman come to the aid of her extortionist brother? Or more importantly, was _he_ just going crazy?

"Well," Spike though out loud again, "I guess there's only one thing to do."

Spike got up from the couch stiffly, aware of the pain in his not yet healed back, and went to change into a bit more appropriate attire for leaving the _Bebop_. He was either going to prove that that woman existed or that he had finally lost what grip on reality he had.

* * *

Jet walked through the rotating walkway toward the main meeting room of his ship. He was in high spirits for the mean time after his meeting with a source. You never know, he told himself, maybe Faye had returned with the side bounty on her way back from the races, or maybe even Spike had had some luck looking through the pictures. 

Jet ducked through the doorway and stepped onto the platform…

To be greeted by the site of no one.

Well, there was _someone_ there. Ed was curled up around the table asleep and Ein was lying close by. Already he could feel his good mood slipping away. This means that Faye hadn't returned yet. And where was Spike? He was supposed to be searching through profiles! Jet calmed himself as he descended the stairs. There still might be hope for Faye not messing this one up and perhaps Spike was resting. Actually, Jet hoped he was. Spike had only gotten up and around today and he knew quite well his partner's tendency to push himself. He could use all the rest he could get until that wound healed.

Jet let his mind wonder as he walked towards Spike's room. He hated to admit it, but that had been a close one, close enough to worry him. Spike couldn't keep doing this. Even if he didn't have any self-appreciation, there were others that worried about him.

Jet stepped up to Spike's door and listened. It was quiet inside from what he could hear. Maybe he was asleep after all. _Good_, Jet thought. He started to walk away from the door when he got a gut instinct. _Nah, it couldn't be_, he tried to tell himself. But his gut was hardly ever wrong in the past. Jet walked back to the door and knocked lightly. No answer. He knocked again louder and still no answer. Getting irritated Jet opened the door.

There was no one in the room.

"Now where could he be?" Jet thought out loud.

Jet immediately went to where the ships usually docked. Just as he suspected, the _Swordfish_ was gone. He smacked himself in the head in frustration for not noticing it was gone when he came back. Growling a bit in frustration Jet went back to the common room.

"Ed! Wake up!"

Ed turned sleepy, half lidded eyes up to Jet as he came down the stairs.

"Uh?" was all she could manage.

"Did you see Spike leave?"

"Spike-person left awhile ago," Ed said sleepily.

"Did he say where he was going like that?!"

"To chase a dream…" Ed mumbled before going back to sleep.

Now it was Jet's turn to go "uh?"

To chase a dream? What was that idiot thinking?

"Fine, I don't care! If he wants to get himself killed so badly than that's his business," Jet fumed, instinctively on his way to his bonsais.

* * *

Faye heaved a sigh and threw her tickets into the garbage bin. 

"Oh well, it's all a game of luck anyway, you can't win them all."

Out of money to bet anymore on the dog races she exited the building. It was midday and the sun gleamed down brightly at her. Faye pulled out her sunglasses, from who knows where, and lit a cigarette as well. Now for the quick side stop, she thought.

Faye crossed the street and walked towards the ship landing area and the _Redtail_. Before she could climb into the ship, however, a familiar form caught her eye. Faye blinked a few times just to make sure, but the figure didn't disappear. There, crossing the street and heading downtown was Spike. What was he doing up already?! The blockhead. Jet was going to be so angry.

Faye jumped down from the ship and headed after Spike. She kept her distance and followed him through the crowded streets. Where the hell was he going? After following him a few blocks she saw him disappear. He must have gone down a side street. Faye rushed through the throng of people to catch up and skidded to a halt once she turned the corner.

"If you wanted to know where I was going, you could have asked," Spike said coolly.

The bounty hunter was leaning lazily against the building wall waiting for her.

"And would you really have told me?" Faye asked.

Spike cracked a small smile at the dark-haired woman and she knew he wasn't going to answer that, one way or the other.

"Well, I hope it's important, you shouldn't be up, you know?" Faye said crossing her arms.

"Faye, you're starting to sound like Jet."

"Well at least he has more sense than you," she answered easily.

"Like you're one to…"

Spike's sentence died off when something caught his attention. A sheen of red mingled with brown flowing around the shoulders of a woman. His mind quickly registered that it could be anyone with that color hair, but then she subtly turned her head to the side and he saw her.

"Spike?" Faye asked confused at what was happening.

"That's her!" Spike yelled before taking off out of the alley.

"Spike? Spike!" Faye yelled and took off after the man.

Spike had obviously lost what mind he had; Faye decided, pushing through the people to keep up with the lanky man.

For every jolt he received running into a person, a sharp pain flared from Spike's head all the way down to his feet. He clenched his jaw hard to keep from groaning in pain. The short sprint was tiring him quickly and his legs began to feel like led weights, but he was gaining on her. He could see her image getting closer and for a brief moment, time seemed to slow down and she turned her head to the side. Stormy gray eyes meet with deep brown ones. Those eyes were the same; there was no mistaking it. They held recognition for him as well. Did she know he would show up?

The moment was broken when Spike ran head on into a man and practically doubled over in pain. Spike's reaction surprised the man and he reached out to steady the other. After sucking in a breath Spike merely pushed the guy out of the way and looked up. She was gone! She must have gone down an alley, Spike thought.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Faye yelled finally catching up.

"Damn it, she can't get away that easily," Spike cursed and took off for the closest alley near where she disappeared.

Faye clenched her fists and growled out loud. This was becoming ridiculous! She thought as she followed. She should have stayed at the races, at least then she wouldn't be in one!

Spike cleared the crowd and stepped into the dark, empty alley panting from the spent energy that he didn't have, and from the pain in his jostled wound. He put one hand against a building wall and leaned on it as he caught his breath. She had to have come down here; there was no other explanation.

"Where did she go?" Spike thought out lout.

"Where did who go?"

Spike turned his head and looked at Faye as if it finally registered that she was still following him. The motion didn't stop there for the man, though, as Faye's image seemed to want to keep going spinning around. Before the bounty hunter's mind knew what was going on, Spike found himself sliding down the cold, hard wall to the ground. Spike let himself slide to a sitting position and rested his head in his hands to block out the spinning scenery until his head calmed down.

He felt a surprising gentle touch on his shoulder and looked up to see Faye crouched beside him. He barely believed his eyes when he saw the open worry in hers. Faye never was the tender type.

Faye admitted to herself that she was worried. Spike was the most annoying person she knew, but they were comrades, right? And she could tell that he had just exhausted himself, the lack of color to his complexion couldn't be hid.

"You shouldn't be running around yet," she restated quietly.

Spike gave her a ghost of a smile. It was one of their rare moments of understanding, and he actually thought of telling Faye whom he had seen. It was likely she would find out anyway, she had this annoying knack for getting in the middle of Jet and his bounties somehow.

"Isabelle Larson," Spike said suddenly.

"What? Who is she?" Faye asked confused.

"The woman I just saw, Larson's sister, it was her, it had to have been. And it was her in the alley the day I almost had Larson."

"Oh," was all Faye could think to say.

She was a little to shell shocked that Spike had opened up to who he was after, for her to say anything else, but she regained her composure quickly. Just in time for her to break the quiet moment.

"Well, if you found out who it was, why didn't you have Jet come after her, you block head? You are still healing, if you haven't forgotten?!"

Faye was surprised again when Spike didn't retort like usual. Instead he remained quiet and stared at the ground.

"Forget about it," Spike finally answered.

With a sighed he slowly raised to his feet once again with a still confused Faye staring at him. What was going on? What had gotten into him?

"Come on, you should go back and rest for a while" she said as they exited the alley.

More of, what had gotten into _her_? Chasing around after the frustrating man and now this mothering, it was embarrassing and she wanted nothing more than to be away from him as soon as possible.

The two walked in silence back towards the ships, each caught up in their own thoughts. Faye's thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into her. The man said a mumbled apology and quickly moved on before Faye could react. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to give the guy a piece of her mind, and then froze with her eyes going wide.

Spike looked up and gave Faye a _have you lost your mind_ look.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't believe it!" Faye said beaming.

In the confusion Faye had totally forgot about the side trip she was supposed to make. A quick pick up of a wanted hacker, and now of all the luck, right there he was! Calmly walking away from her, right after bumping into her. She didn't even have to look for the guy. She took it as a sign that her luck had improved since this morning.

"Head on back to the _Bebop_, I've just got a quick matter to settle," she said quickly to Spike.

"You're mine now," she thought out loud and for the second time that day, started pushing though the crowded streets racing after someone.

This would be a more profitable race than the two this morning, she was sure.

Caught up in trying to catch up, Faye never saw two very important things. One, that she wasn't alone in her chase as she hoped to be, and two, that the man she was chasing was smiling…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I apologize again for the agonizingly long wait. Out of all the genres I write in, I find Cowboy Bebop to be the hardest of them all. As you can guess, the action is about to pick up again in the next chapter. _

* * *

_**Niani**_ – Thanks! And welcome to the story! I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad I don't write romances either. P 

_**Bebopnangel**_ – Thanks, I try to put a lot of effort into keeping characters in character, unless there is a god reason for it. Welcome to the story and I hope you like it!

_**Skye Dragon**_ – Well thank you! Haha, now if I told you why Larson said that, it wouldn't keep the suspense now would it? Hehe. And don't worry; you can poke at Larson all you want.

_**NeptuneHelena**_ – Wow, it's a little odd writing that name now! Thanks for pointing that out, btw. Hehe, that's what happens when you write things during the night because you have no time during the day. Hope you liked Hiraki!

_**ShinyFairyLights**_ – Haha, thanks, you too! And now we know there are at least two of us, ne? Well, if she's already making you mad then I've done my job! Hehe, and that was an amusing scene to write. Glad you liked! And I have missed ya around myO!

_**Aurus**_ – Haha, of course no one in THAT would stalk anyone, right? Looks innocent Yeah, I have seen them use the devices. And yes, it 'tis a good thing!

_**AnonymousTrigunOtaku**_ – Thanks again, you're such a sweetie. It's been quite a while since I've talked to you, hope you're doing well.

_**Red Tigress**_ – Yeah, I bet you were especially now that you know how slow I am! P Haha, and you are right, you're rather nice in your reviews. Well, I didn't get a chance to post it last night, but here it is now!


	4. To Kiss a Dream

_**Author's note:** Just a quick reminder, this is not a romance. And I apologize for the long delay; now that summer is here hopefully updates won't take as long._

----------------------------

**Chapter 4: To Kiss a Dream**

_Man has will, but woman has her way._

- Oliver Wendell Holmes

* * *

"You won't get away that easy!" Faye yelled as she saw the man turn down a side street. 

She still couldn't believe her luck. He had found her instead of the other way around. Talk about your easy money! The woman followed the man around the corner and saw him duck into a building. Faye came to halt outside the entrance to what looked like an old factory of some kind and smirked as she drew her gun. They always assumed hiding would work. Too bad for him he had the wrong bounty hunter after him.

Before Faye could step into the doorway a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned her head ready to face anything, only to find it was Spike who was beside her.

"Just what are _you_ doing here?" she hissed.

"Look at yourself, you've already tired yourself out! You're just going to get in my way and I don't need help with a wanna-be hacker barely old enough to shave."

Spike held up his hands to show he wasn't going to argue with her over it.

"Fine, this is your show. I'm just here as back-up and besides, Jet's going to have both our heads if this guy gets away."

Spike didn't say anything, but he had followed Faye because he had not missed the smirk on the guy's face as he ran into her. Call it coincidence; gut feeling, whatever, but Spike didn't have a good feeling about this.

Faye narrowed her eyes at Spike. The man, when he actually did something, didn't do anything without a reason. So why was Spike here now willing to help her with someone he probably wouldn't have wasted his time on to begin with? She knew she wasn't going to get anything more from him and sighed.

"Alright, but just don't mess this up!" Faye said grudgingly and pushed the door open.

The pair stepped into the dark interior and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust. Whatever factory used to be in this building it was long gone and the inside was now littered with boxes and old machinery. Spike and Faye made their way further into the maze of boxes that towered over their heads. Spike tapped Faye on the shoulder and motioned his head to the right. Faye nodded and went to the left.

Spike, finally pulling out his gun, moved silently in a half circle behind where he guessed their bounty head to be hiding. The lanky man moved farther into the building. There was a little light shining in through the painted up windows up ahead and in that dim beam, Spike thought he saw movement. Assuming it was the bounty head Spike hurried up to follow him.

* * *

Faye crept around a tall stack, gun at the ready. The dark-haired woman peeked her head around the corner and her eyes widened. She jerked her head back as the man she was after opened fire at her. Well, that was easy enough finding him, she thought. After the short barrage of bullets stopped, Faye risked another glance. The short, blonde man was about to dart and she wasn't about to let that happen. The man rose quickly and this time Faye opened fire causing him to scramble away from the narrow aisle. 

Faye's next moved caught the man off guard. He never expected to get tackled, especially by a woman, but the next thing he knew the woman bounty hunter took him to the ground with her gun pointed at his temple.

"Clayton Mill," Faye began sweetly, "you're wanted for hacking and you just might pay for what I lost this morning."

* * *

Spike made it to the faint shaft of light to find no one there. 

"That's funny, I could have swore…"

His words died off as he caught sight of a door nearby. Without thinking, the lanky man opened it and stepped through. It brought him to the outside of the building and he blinked in the sunlight. Just as his eyes were focusing Spike heard gunshots from inside. Faye must have caught up with the bounty head. He started to go back inside, but a familiar, throaty voice stopped him.

"We meet again cowboy."

Spike froze in place and slowly turned to face where the voice was coming from. There she stood, directly in front of him. Her long brown hair shone red in the sun and she was wearing an elegant blue skirt. He looked into those stormy gray eyes and there was no mistaken it, it was the woman from the alley. She definitely looked real enough. Again Spike turned his head when he heard more gunfire.

"Mill is a klutz, your friend can handle him. And he was meant to get caught today."

"Isabella Larson," Spike said matter of fact, bringing his gun to aim at her head.

She had already shot him once, after all. And against most people's assumptions, Spike wasn't that careless with his life.

Isabella seemed to take no notice of the gun and gave a slight nod in response.

"Very good cowboy. That was quicker than I excepted."

Spike smirked.

"So the question is, what is it you want from me?" Spike asked.

"You wanted to see me didn't you? From your look earlier today I would have thought you were looking for me. Mill was paid well to deliver your invitation here today and to distract your friend."

So it had been her that he had seen in the crowd after all, and that's why he had a bad feeling earlier, it was a set up.

"I take it you didn't die at 17."

"Isabella Larson did die a long time ago, Mr. Spiegel," at the surprised look in the man's eyes she went on, "oh yes, I know who you are, Spike Spiegel."

Who, what, was this woman? Spike mentally asked himself. The surprise had caused him to lower his gun a bit and the woman stepped closer to him. In reaction Spike brought his arm back up, but it didn't seem to faze Isabella.

"There are no bounties for a dead woman, cowboy," she chuckled.

"No, but you're a lead to Bernard Larson," he stated, not moving the gun.

"You're friend should be about done with Mill. Our time is almost up, Mr. Spiegel," she said taking another step closer to Spike.

"I can't let you go," he said with a smirk, "if nothing else to prove that I'm _not_ crazy."

"How do you know you aren't?" she asked stepping closer.

"There's a lot of people that wouldn't argue that," Spike said not backing away as she moved in closer.

"Or how do you know this isn't all a dream?" she asked, finally right in front of the bounty hunter.

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

Isabella smiled warmly up at Spike even though her chest was practically pressed up against his raised gun. Maybe he should be the one asking her if _she_ was the crazy one, he thought. Time seemed to slow as he looked into her steel gray eyes and he found himself staring. They were too familiar for comfort and yet he couldn't look away. She slowly leaned in towards the bounty hunter and Spike felt his breath catch. Soft lips gently gave a quick kiss to the corner of Spike's mouth.

"We'll meet again soon," she whispered in his ear.

With that Isabella turned and started to walk away.

"Stop" he ordered, but the word came out slurred, as if he were drunk.

Spike brought his gun back up, which he didn't realize he had lowered, but suddenly he felt his strength ebbing away. The image of the woman's back tilted and swayed crazily, and sound seemed to be distorted. Spike found he no longer had the strength to even hold his gun up, it felt like it weighed a ton. His muscles also felt weak and sluggish. The bounty hunter dropped his arm and he felt the gun fall from his weak grasp right before he dropped to his knees.

"What… did she do... to me?" he barely mumbled out loud.

Spike's eyelids became heavy and he forced his eyes open to see that the woman was already gone. All that remained of her was the ever present memory of stormy gray eyes. The act of staying awake became to difficult and with a soft groan the bounty hunter lost consciousness and collapsed sideways to hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

"Now he knows who you are!" Bernard Larson complained. 

"And what if he does?" Isabella asked calmly.

"Well…" Bernard began, but was cut off.

"Well nothing. What _does_ he have? Three memories of a woman that I'm sure by now even he's questioning are real. Memories of a dead woman mind you, that he has no proof what's so ever exists. So tell me Bernard, what does the cowboy have?"

"You're right Isabella, of course. But must you play with him so much?"

"Dear brother. Where would the fun be if I didn't? I suggest you focus on staying out of trouble. You're ex-boss is not going to be very happy when he finds out what you really stole from him."

Bernard Larson opened his mouth to say more, but decided against it. She was right after all. That bounty hunter had no proof that his sister was alive and he had more important business to attend to.

* * *

Spike woke up to the feeling of something slimy on his hand. He shot his eyes open only to find that his hand was dangling off the couch and Ein was licking it. The bounty hunter grimaced and jerked his hand away. Why is they had to have a kid, a tomboy, _and_ a dog on the ship? 

"It's your own fault ya know?"

Spike looked up to see Jet standing above him with his hands on his hips.

"Running off like that. Chasing people around in a crowd. You were shot less than four days ago, if you remember _and_ you only woke up yesterday. You're lucky Faye found you or you'd still be lying outside that warehouse. Just what exactly were you doing off the ship anyway?"

"Following a hunch." Spike answered as he stiffly rose into a sitting position.

"A hunch, uh? One you couldn't wait for me for? Damn it Spike. We are partners in this after all. Why is that you always have to go off on your own?"

Spike could tell Jet wasn't about to drop this issue any time soon. For someone who claimed to not care about anyone he sure was protective at times. Jet huffed and sat down in one of the chairs. For lack of anything else to watch, Spike watched as Jet huffed and sat down. The movements made him feel light head and he brought a hand up to his head. The moment passed quickly. Not quick enough to elude Jet's gaze though.

"You don't look so hot Spike. Do yourself a favor and take it easy a while," Jet suggested.

Spike didn't seem to pay attention to the larger man.

"What did she do to me?" Spike whispered.

"She?" Jet asked sitting up and leaning towards Spike from the chair.

"You aren't still going on about that woman are you? Faye told me that the woman you thought shot you was Larson's sister. Ed looked her up and she's dead, Spike. It couldn't have been her."

"I know she's dead, Jet. I saw the file too," Spike said picking up the pack of cigarettes on the table.

"Then it must have been someone that looked like her," the larger man suggested.

"No," Spike answered firmly, "I know it sounds crazy, but it _was_ her. I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure you didn't knock your head as well? Spike, the woman's dead, _dead_, has been for a long time."

"I know what I saw," Spike answered matter of fact.

After lighting a cigarette and before Jet could protest, the lanky man stood slowly and headed out of the common area.

"Where are you going?" Jet asked as Spike passed him.

"To lay down."

"Now that's the first sensible thing I've heard come out of your mouth in a while," Jet said smiling.

Spike simply smirked and walked out. There wasn't any point in telling Jet about his meeting with Isabella earlier, he wouldn't have believed it. Hell, Spike almost didn't believe it. After all, it did sounds unbelievable. But Spike was certain, well fairly sure anyway, that she was real and he planned to prove it. How he didn't have a clue, but the last thing she had said to him was that they would meet again. He had a feeling that she would see to that.

All he had to do was wait.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Sycoger64**_ – I'm glad you liked it and welcome to the story! I can't tell ya what the woman wants with Spike.

_**Merlyn1382**_ – Thanks! Glad you liked and here you go!

_**Microfiber shoelaces**_ – Thanks for the complement! Yeah, I'm known for suspense, hehe. And thanks for the word comm.! That does sound familiar. I will definitely keep writing, so I hope you keep reading.

_**Red Tigress**_ – Yay I got glomped! Glad you liked the line, hehe. And just for you guys I'll switch to the Jet/ Spike. Haha, and I guess you did get me an alchemist name. Speaking of which, I got FMA 33 and 34!!!!!!!!!!

_**NeptuneHelena**_ – Thanks Hikari! Yeah, the in-character ness is hard. Oh and definitely the Spike angst is far from over! Haha, yes, yes I do like cliffs.


End file.
